oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Fruit Database
List of taken RPC's/NPC's devil fruit can be founded here. - When adding your fruit, please make it in Alphabetical Order, and add a small description about the fruit. ---- Logia Goro Goro no Mi The fruit of lightning. Currently unmastered and barely understood by Xithyl. Kon Kon no mi This devil fruit grants the user the ability to create, manipulate, and become dust himself. The material created by this devil fruit differs greatly in accordance to the sheer diversity of actual dust, and can include particles such as Ash, and other airbourne irritants. This devil fruit was consumed by Admiral Tadashi Norio . Mera Mera no Mi This devil fruit grants the user the ability to create, control and transform into fire at will. Similar to other Logia types, it allows it's user to avoid physical attacks by turning into the respective element. It's user is immune to fire attacks as well. This devil fruit was consumed by the pirate Soren Russo. Yami Yami no mi This devil fruit is among the strongest in existance, granting its user the ability to nullify other devil fruit users abilities through the creation and manipulation of the darkness element, which allows the user to absorb matter in addition to controlling gravity. The devil fruit allows its user to also disperse into the darkness element, but the user cannot use any of the fruits other abilities while dispersing. This devil fruit was consumed by Admiral Sen Drask. Yuki Yuki no mi This devil fruit grants the user the ability to create, manipulate, and turn into snow; allowing the user to summon powerful snowstorms, allows attacks to pass harmlessly through the user, manipulate the snow created by the user, in addition to allowing the user to influence and manipulate the wind within the range of their snowstorms. This devil fruit was consumed by Admiral Kiyoshiro Ryo. Paramecia Byu Byu no mi This paramecia class devil fruit allows the user to increase the speed of any moving object (including the user himself) in the nearby vicinity. This speed boost, if used on a living creature, will enhance the targets reflexes, movement speed, and even other various bodily functions. This Devil fruit was consumed by the Shichibukai Cougar. Fua Fua no Mi A paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to release spores from his body with various effects. This includes spores that absorb nutrients from their body to grow, to spores that can control small animals when they grow and reach the brain. This Devil Fruit was eaten by the Revolutionary Thaddeus Martin Furu Furu no Mi This devil fruit allows the user to amplify or negate sounds, vibrate objects to unknown level, and travel within sounds and vibrations and even become them. This devil fruit was consumed by Yasha Kato, but currently he is unable to travel or become the sounds or vibrations. Gorudo Gorudo no mi A paramecia class devil fruit that allows its user to turn any object that comes into contact with the users hands to gold. The effects from this Devil fruit are permanent, and can only be undone via certain methods (see Julian for more details). This Devil fruit was consumed by the Shichibukai Julian. Neru Neru no mi This Paramecia class devil fruit allows the user to become an emissary of sleep. Their mere presence incites drowsiness and lethargy in all of those nearby, and when focused, the ability can easily place all of those within range in a deep sleep. The Devil fruit also allows the user to manifest and manipulate the dreams of the afflicted. This Devil fruit was consumed by the Shichibukai Cross Donovan. Ope Ope no Mi This saught after devil fruit allows one to create a spherical room in which all contents are able to be controlled by the user. This allows the user to change the orientation, position, or structure of any object within his or her room at his/her will. This Devil Fruit was consumed by the Mercenary Vengere. Sei Sei no Mi This Paramecia Devil Fruit allows the user to bring life to the art he creates. The more complex the sculpture or drawing or painting is the more powerful it will become. He can create anything from mythical monsters to organs to everyday food. It was consumed by the Marine Michelangelo Sanzio. Sode Sode no Mi This paramecia class Devil Fruit allows its user to carry around objects in an "in-between" of space. The objects do not weigh down the user, but he is only capable of carrying five times what he could naturally carry. Objects are absorbed into his sleeves and can be made to materialize in a three foot radius of him at any time. This Devil fruit was consumed by former Revolutionary Aiosor. Tai Tai no Mi This paramecia Devil Fruit allows the user to wield the power of the sun. It allows the user to send out solar pulses, heat the users body to blazing temperatures, and wield the power of the flames of the sun. It was consumed by the Marine Luna Taiyo. Umi Umi no mi One of the most unique Devil fruits. Although it controls an element (Saline Water), it is a paramecia. The user cannot turn themselves into the element, but still exercises control over the element and can produce unlimited amounts of it. This Devil Fruit was consumed by the Yonkou Finia. Yoha Yoha no Mi The Yoha Yoha no Mi (Sequel Sequel Fruit) allows the user to control the after effects created by himself or his opponent. This applies not only to attacks but also his and the opponents movements. The user can use the opponents after effects to add onto hsi own abilities. This Devil Fruit was consumed by Maniwa Kou. Zoan Bagu Bagu no mi, Model: Japanese Giant Hornet This Zoan class devil fruit allows the user to transform into a Japanese Giant hornet, and an additional hybrid form. These forms increase the users size, physical strength, speed, and vastly hardens the users skin as they gain the hornets "battle armor". Tori Tori no mi, Model: Garuda This fruit allows its user to transform into the mythical beast known as the Garuda, in addition to various Garuda hybrid forms. The user gains the ability to manipulate and control immensely powerful flames, in addition to a slight control over the nearby air currents. This Devil fruit was consumed by the Fleet Admiral Masahiro Hishou. Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix This Devil Fruit enables the user to transform into a phoenix. It gives the user increased physical attributes (as is with all Zoan type) and the rare ability of flight, as well as the possibility of launching aerial attacks. It also gives the user control of powerful blue flames. The user can transform selective parts of his body without changing his whole appearance (if they are at that level). This devil fruit was consumed and close to mastered by Vice Admiral Reina Saru Saru no mi The Saru Saru no Mi (Ape Ape Fruit) is a Zoan-Type Devil Fruit that gives its user primate-like abilities. This includes increased flexiblity and dexterity, the ability the leap long distances and climb at in an incredibly fast rate, a heightened sense of smell/sight/hearing, and increased strength. Like most Zoan Fruits, the Saru Saru no Mi also gives the user 3 forms that they can transform into. However, Pal has only learned the first one. Neko Neko no mi: Model Cheshire Cheshire has eaten the Neko-Neko no Mi: Model Cheshire or the Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Cheshire which allows him to turn into the Cheshire Cat or a Hybrid form. He has not yet accessed the full transformation but he is never seen out of his hybrid form. No one knows exactly what he looks like in human form. Category:Info